Dreaded Night
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Set in 18th century Paris. In order to save her family name and business, Lady Bridgette Cheng has to spend a night with the cold Count Felix Agreste. Her ex fiancé. Bridgette/Felix.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. All those belong to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.

* * *

Lady Bridgette Cheng sat stoic as the carriage rattled along the rocky bumps of the road. She stayed still throughout the entire ride, appearing as though she has a date with an executor.

Thoughts rang and spun in her head rapidly, never settling.

This could ruin her.

But her business and family were more important.

But was it worth the shame of giving herself up like a common whore?

Just because she wasn't married, stupid royal officials threaten to strip her of everything she and her family worked for, to give it to a 'worthy man'. Threatened to throw her and her young cousin on the street for not bowing to ignorant male morons.

Thus, out of the blue, an old flame promised to make them go away.

For a suggestive price.

At first, she denied. She sworn to marry only a man who will respect and love her, not someone who would selfishly take everything she has and ruthlessly abuse her.

But no matter how smart or rich or beautiful she was, she has no true value unless she was married.

But he wasn't asking for a marriage union.

He asked for a union in bed.

Secondly, she was disgusted. Men bear no shame on bedding a large number of women but women are shamed when they bed just one man.

What a ridiculous world she lived in.

The rattling finally stopped. She pushed the curtain aside, staring at the glamorous palace before her. A sight all too familiar.

The carriage door opened. To her doom, she noted. A foot servant helped her out. With her head held high, she walked down the stoned paved path to meet the devil.

He stood on the front steps, awaiting her. Light blond hair neatly brushed back, tied with a black ribbon sharp grey-green eyes studied her every move. Dressed in a fine black suit that hitched to his body, white ruffles on the collar and cuffs, and emeralds embedded on.

Her breath stopped for a moment as she saw he was more handsome than she ever saw him.

"Lady Bridgette." He greeted, his voice strong.

She curtsied. He took her hand and kissed it. A sly smirk graced his lips.

"You look radiant tonight."

She really did.

Blue hair shone in the moonlight whilst in a complicated hairdo. Delicate pearls around her neck and in her earlobes. She was clothed in a purple dress dear little Marinette made for her, of the finest silk they could offer with lovely white ruffles.

Beautiful to look at.

And easy to slip out.

"Come."

His hand slithered down her back, to the in the small of her waist, gently leading her inside.

The dinner was exquisite. On a table long and narrow enough to be the river Seine. Bridgette sat at one end while Felix was at the other, giving a good far distance between them.

Until Felix stood from his seat. She watched him walk down the side of the river-table. To her.

He moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. She couldn't help but moan at the relaxing sensations he was giving her. His hands moved forward, over to her chest. His pointing finger trailed along her bodice, lightly touching her cleavage.

Bridgette released a deep sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

He took her hand again and pulled her with him. She loathed the moment he brought her to his chambers.

A large room lavished with floral green walls, gold insignias and ebony wood. Two walls boarded with bookshelves. Luxurious chairs, a table and dresser present. And finally, a bed of comfortable grey, green and black.

Bridgette caught her reflection in the huge, gold-framed mirror. For a moment, her mother flickered in her reflection, her face appearing to be...

Ashamed.

She took off the pretty pearl necklace adorning her neck, her mother's necklace, and set it on the dressing table.

Felix's hands slithered under her arms, grabbing out to her front, feeling every curve of her body, and then cupped her breasts which made her gasp. Even though her breasts were hidden under a heavy layer of ruffles, silk and cotton, his grasp hardened her covered nipples.

His devilish hands moved again, moving to her back when he begun to undo her dress, first by untying the ribbons at her back, loosening her corset, gently moving her dress off her top form, revealing the ivory corset underneath.

Abruptly, he turned her head around and kissed her hungrily, greedy for the sweet teaser of her. She suddenly returned the vigour, starting to tug off his jacket and shirt. With one hand, he grasped her elaborate braids and pulled them loose. Navy flicks and waves cascading down her back, trembling over her milky shoulders.

His hands sat on her legs where he effortlessly hoisted her up and easily walked across the room.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed, his hands quickly brushing up her dress, pulling her undergarments down her legs. Then he hastily tore her corset apart, freeing her breasts.

He just stared at her half-naked body, her dress pooling around her waist. Hunger and lust burned in his eyes, a dangerous combination.

He dove in and kissed her with hunger, with thirst, with passion, with desperation.

Meanwhile, her legs were wrapped his waist by his hands, then they worked to pulling off his pants and he wasted no time in snapping his naked hips into her, erupting a loud gasp from the woman.

Perfectly shielded inside of her, he begun to thrust more, moving rapidly by the second, the sounds of skin slapping and husky moaning filled the room. She cried in ecstasy, breasts bouncing to the rhythm of the thrusts, skin of both bodies shining with a sheet of sweat.

He let his hair loose and free. It fell over long and messy his shoulders, a style unseen on him. Almost feral, he begun to lose himself in her, in the lovemaking by nuzzling his face on her neck, groaning loudly. Then he pulled away only to grope her plump breasts, squeezing the fleshy globes and rubbing her nipples. Her face twitched in uncontrollable pleasure.

The blankets rushed as he formed a new position, which was bringing one of her legs over his shoulder, a new angle giving her even more rapture, the pressure clinging higher just when he added another leg of hers. The power of his mighty thrusts buried her into the mattress.

Feeling bold and slipping back into her hidden affection for Felix, Bridgette leaned up, trailing hot kisses along his neck. At first, the man above her stilled, frozen at the affectionate action, then melted into a moaning mess, moving alongside her. After a moment, he yanked her off and just stared her down, his eyes filled with so many emotions, she couldn't name them all. There was lust and desire obviously but something else, not anger nor hate.

But _love._

She could be wrong. It couldn't be lo-

"You are so beautiful." He whispered hoarsely, interrupting her.

Before she furrow her brows, he leant down to press their lips together in a kiss, one very passionate on his end. Within the kissing, he pulled off her stockings, shoes and her dress entirely, leaving his gloriously naked. He kissed her again, pushing her down against the pillows.

They had sex all night, taking different positions and fucking to their limits, surfing orgasms nonstop throughout the night, until finally, after one particularly difficult climax, the couple laid next to each other, exhausted. They just stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily, all done by the wild sex they just had.

"Amazing." Felix spoke first with a smile on his face. "Beautiful, intelligent, generous, wonderful in bed. I would be living up to the meaning of my name if I marry you."

She gathered what little strength she had left to scoff. "Oh please. You rather marry a book than me."

He chuckled of a greater strength. "You have grown into quite a woman, Brie. When you were a girl, you thought of nothing but loving me."

"I was a stupid girl then. The feelings were not mutual."

"True." He rolled onto his side, the side facing her. Uncharacteristically, he adorned softness. "But not anymore."

She looked at him, slightly alarmed.

What he said was true. She was in love with him. She still was.

In her younger years, the pair was engaged to be married by their parents. Although an arranged marriage, she possessed a mad love for Felix.

Until her parents, aunt and uncle died at sea, leaving only her and her cousin alone with a fortune.

Upon their deaths, she gazed upon a painting of her deceased family members, remembering the love the two couples shared when she came to a horrible realization.

She and Felix didn't have that love.

As a matter of fact, Felix didn't love her at all. He carried a coldness for her, avoiding her every gesture, only playing along with their arranged engagement.

Her family's demise was her wakeup call.

Of that, she called off the engagement, leaving a letter and the betrothal ring for him, and whisk her cousin on a boat with her to China.

For the last 10 years, she blossomed her family's food and silk business into a thriving empire while, at the same time, prepping Marinette for her fashion design.

Until the nobles complain about her self-righteousness.

Hence the sex with the ex.

"They'll return. You need a husband to survive."

"What I need is those vultures off my back."

"I have another offer for you."

"What is it this time? A threesome involving my cousin?"

"She's too young. Besides, my brother fancies her."

He sat up, shifting the blankets off his body to lay on his lap. Bridgette stared at him while she hugged the sheets to her bare chest.

"I propose…"

He grabbed her hand and held it up.

"I become your husband."

He slipped a gold band on her ring finger. The ring she left behind. The ring his exchanged in the betrothal.

"And merge our businesses as our parents would've wanted."

"...excuse me?"

"In spite of what you believe, I do love you. I really do. I just realize it too late. After I found your letter and the ring my father gave you, I ran to the docks to catch you, but you were already gone. Years later, you finally returned. I tried to talk to you before, but you always avoided me. You didn't even answer my letters. This was the only way I can bring you back to me."

Without warning, his arms engulfed her small form in a tight hug. He buried his strangely smiling face in her shoulder.

"I love you. I love you so much."

She stayed motionless at his confession. Then she softened her steel, melting to a smile of her own. Their loving faces met, stares of longing locked on and then their lips smashed together in a heated kiss.

In no time, he placed his large hand at her waist, pulling her in closer. The movement brought her onto his lap, her straddling him and rode him to ecstasy. Slow and steady her pace was, his muscles flex to her movements, his free hand shooting up and gripping the headboard.

Her small hands slid over his abs, her hips moving along the sounds of their skin slapping in sweat, the pleasure rising, the man beneath her tipped his head back against the pillow, eyes slipping shut with a groan.

She smirked, listening to his deep groans, heavy pants and flighty curses. Her back arched forward to laid down a kiss on his lips.

"My cousin has a crush on your brother." She whispered in between their lips kissing. "We can introduce them to each other."

Suddenly, he sat up and roped his arm around her waist, hugging her against his body possessively, the action bringing her flush against his lap even more, bringing her closer. His hand squeezed her ass just before he flipped her over and placed her on her back, and then he thrusted in, faster and harder, rocking to the noise she made, the gasps and shrieks while her eyes rolled.

He smirked huskily and kissed her throat. "I'll do whatever it takes. Keep you close to me where you belong."


End file.
